Perfection
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: A series of one-shots that cover the first time of six ships between the main four characters in this show. Each chapter will say who the ship is between and have a series of warnings!
1. Gussie

So I decided that I was going to do something a little weird. I'm writing sex scenes with the most popular characters from the tv show 'Psych'. There will be six parts in this series and it'll start with Gussie! Or Gus x Lassie for those that don't know. Don't question why I did this I'm not sure myself, but it was fun and I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Sex.

Pairing: Gussie (Gus x Lassie)

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Running a hand over his face Gus looked at the apartment building in front of him wondering if he had finally lost his mind. Given everything that happened over the last few days it wouldn't be that far out of the question. It wasn't as if it was every day that he had a friend chase him around with an ax wanting to kill him.

He couldn't help laughing at that. Ever since Shawn and him had started Psych a lot of things had happened in his life that he never thought would happen. Then again that was always what happened whenever he was around his best friend. Not that he'd change it for anything.

This had nothing to do with Shawn though. Hell, if he knew that Gus was here… Actually he had no idea what the other man would say. He didn't even know what to say to himself at that point. All he knew was he had ended up sitting in his car staring at an apartment building instead of laying in bed getting some much needed rest.

He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't want to be there though. It was exactly where he had wanted to be for more years than he cared to think about. Well, it was close to where he wanted to be.

His voice of reason told him to just start the car up and go home. As much as he wanted things to have fallen into place like in one of his dreams he knew the reality of the situation and he was never one to hide away from reality. It wasn't as if there was anything up there for him anyway.

At the same time though a voice that unsurprisingly sounded like Shawn told him to grab life by the hand and jump into the deep end screaming the entire time. He would never get anything he wanted if he didn't take a risk or two along the way.

A sigh fell from his lips as he shook his head at that. He wasn't like Shawn. He couldn't throw away all thought of reason. He had to be the grounded, level-headed one if both of them were going go on living the life they had.

There was also the fact that he wasn't stupid. He knew that if things didn't go well than he had just destroyed something that meant the world to all of them. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Despite how much he complained he liked his life the way it was.

He was just so tired of having only his dreams to keep him company at night. He had done that for so long of his life that he wanted to pull a Shawn and jump. The idea of losing all that he had gained though… Gus wasn't sure which of those options he was more afraid of.

Slumping froward he rested his head on the steering wheel trying to stop his head from spinning. He had been arguing with himself for so long that he knew it all by heart. He also knew the heartache that filled him all too well.

All he wanted to do was finally decide once and for all what he was going to do. He knew that he couldn't just stay in limbo wondering if he dropped enough hints that the other man would finally see what he was saying. He had to be direct.

"Come on," Gus said to himself forcing himself to make a decision and stick to it, "You can do this."

With a deep breath Gus got out of his car and went inside. He could feel his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest as the elevator began to go up. It was his head that was making him question everything he was doing though. It was a bad idea on every level and he knew it. He wasn't thinking and he needed to get out before he was seen and he had to explain why he was there.

Even with that in mind though the elevator doors opened to the floor he wanted and he found it impossible to leave. After so long of wanting to do exactly what he was doing he couldn't bring himself to turn and leave. He was only a few feet from where he wanted to go. He had to do it before he went insane.

Taking a few deep breaths Gus slowly started to the apartment door repeating to himself that he could do it. He had been paying so much attention to talking himself up that he didn't notice he was in front of the door knocking until it opened revealing a very tired looking detective.

"Guster?" Lassie questioned glaring at him anger and confusion warring in his icy eyes.

"Hi," Gus started trying to smile but knowing he came up short.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to see how you were."

Blinking a few times the anger faded away as Lassie took a step back letting him come in. Despite the fact that he had been there before Gus let his eyes roam around taking in everything that was there.

He had to admit that it was a nice place. It looked exactly like the kind of place that the older man would live in. It was refined with an edge of danger. Like an ornate dagger or a finely aged whiskey. That was Carlton Lassiter though.

"Should I expect your more annoying half to show up too?" the older man asked moving to stand next to him.

"No," Gus shook his head.

"Then why are you here, Guster? You don't visit me unless Spencer is involved somehow. Unless you left something here I'm not getting why you would come here alone."

"I..."

Gus fell silent as words failed him. He knew what he wanted to say to the man in front of him but his words echoed in the younger mans head. He knew that they didn't talk often, but he had hoped that the man thought of them as friends.

An all too familiar knot formed in his stomach. It was the same kind he got when he realized people talked to him just because he was friends with Shawn. He should have known that Lassie only saw him as the sidekick. That was all he ever was.

"Maybe I should..." Gus shook his head starting towards the door.

"No, that…," Lassie started before sighing, "That wasn't fair of me."

"Given everything that Shawn and I have done over the years it might actually be."

Shaking his head Lassie moved to pour them both some whiskey to drink. Gus couldn't help but smile at that. As much as the detective might hate it he was rather predictable. Which was actually something that Gus like about him. Predictability without dullness.

"Why are you here?" Lassie questioned sipping his drink.

"I wanted to see how you were," Gus shrugged.

"You came all this way to talk about how I was doing?"

Hearing the word echoed back to him Gus couldn't help flinch a little. It did sound ridiculous when someone else said it. The older man wasn't the type of person to talk about his feelings. He could actually hear the gruff voice barking that he was fine. Yeah, it was not one of the smarter things he'd done.

"Well," Gus tried looking around the apartment.

"Anyway," Lassie continued slightly amused, "I'm not the one that got chase around with an ax."

"No, but you did get drugged enough to chase me around with an ax."

Both men stared at each other in silence before they started to laugh at their words. They really did lead a crazy life when that was a normal thing to say. It did feel good knowing that the person across from him understood where he was coming from though.

You want to try telling me why you're here again?" the detective asked smirking.

"I did want to know how you were," Gus offered staring at the older man, "It was a rough few days."

"Agreed."

The two men fell silent once more at that. Something that Gus did not like. His brain was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out exactly how he was going to bring up what he wanted to to the other man. The last thing he wanted to do was get lost in his own mind though. It was already taking all of his control not to run out of the building and hide forever.

"Lassie," Gus started before shaking his head, "Lassiter… Umm…"

Shaking his head Gus put his drink down before running a hand over his face. All he wanted to do was get his thoughts in order so he could actually form a sentence but he couldn't and that frustrated him more than he could explain. Not being able to think was the thing he hated the most.

A sigh fell from his lips as he straightened up and looked at the older man. Piercing icy blue eye stared at him as if he was trying to look into his soul. Gus felt a shiver run up his spine at that look. He had to admit that it was one of the sexiest things that he had seen in awhile.

"Screw it," Gus muttered to himself before surging forward and pressing his lips against the other man.

Feeling Lassie stiffen under his touch Gus stepped away already bracing himself to be yelled at or hit or shot; any of them were possible with the man in front of him. The older man didn't do any of that though. In fact, he didn't even look like he was breathing.

After a moment of the two just standing there he opened his eyes only to find the detective staring at him with a completely blank look. There was no anger or confusion or emotion at all. It was just blank.

"I'm sor-" Gus tried to say only to be cut off by the man reaching out to press a hand to the side of his face.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe his cheek was gently caressed. The calloused fingers touched his so delicately; as if he thought Gus would shatter if he touched harder. He hadn't known what to expect from the older man but he wasn't mad at it.

"Carlton," the detective offered softly.

"What?" Gus questioned trying to breathe properly.

"Call me Carlton."

Before the words could fully sink in the detective stepped forward pressing their lips together once more. It was barely more than a caress but it felt like so much more. How one little touch could express so many emotions was beyond him, but he loved it.

Letting his eyes fall shut he took a step forward their bodies brushing together slightly. Strong hands wrapped around him coming to rest on his hips before tucking under his shirt making his shiver. There was no rush from either of them and Gus loved that feeling.

Carlton pulled back far enough to break the kiss but stayed close enough that Gus felt the warmth of his body filling him. Licking his lips the younger man reached out to place his hand on the well built chest. A low rumble resonated through the older mans chest as his thumb brushed over a nipple through the shirt making Gus's breathing speed up.

Letting his hands move without thought he started to unbutton the crisp white shirt Carlton was wearing. The detective stood there silently letting Gus undress him without lifting a finger. All he did was watch curiously as his shirt was pushed off until it fell to the floor.

Licking at his lips Gus placed a hand over Carlton's heart; it was beating just as quickly as his own. The knowledge that the other man was enjoying what they were doing as much as he was had his hips twitching forward.

For a moment Gus simply let his hand travel over the hairy chest appreciating the way his dark skin played off the other mans paleness. The sight was so beautiful he leaned down to press a kiss to the heated flesh.

"Gus," Carlton sighed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Gus confessed looking up at the man, "I've wanted _this_ for a long time."

Nodding his head Carlton stared into the younger mans eyes his hand coming up to rest on the side of his face. His touch was so soothing as a hand curled around the back of his head pulling Gus forward so their lips met once more. Reaching up he threaded a hand in the thick black hair holding him close as their lips worked together.

A low groan left his lips as strong hands moved to his back pulling him in tightly letting him feel everything that the detective had to offer and he was offering quite a bit. Tilting his head to the side he rocked forward drawing a soft noise from Carlton as well. It was everything he had wanted and more.

"What do you want?" Carlton questioned their lips brushing together with every word, "What do you want from me?"

"Everything," Gus muttered dragging him into another kiss.

The two stood in the living room kissing; their hands roaming over each others bodies exploring. Their movements were so slow and methodical that he could barely believe it. He had never been with someone that simply wanted to touch and learn his body.

The thing that got to him the most though was how much passion the kiss held. It was such an innocent kiss compared to some of the others he'd had before in his life. Yet somehow he felt more raw and exposed that ever before. The older man obviously knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're good at that," Gus complimented his breath coming out in pants as he pulled back.

"I always loved using my mouth," Carlton confessed his hands moving to pull Gus's shirt off before moving to his belt and pants, "Feeling my lips pressed against the person that I'm with, tasting their skin under my tongue, hearing their moans echo through their bodies as much teeth nipped at them."

Watching the mans eyes darken with arousal as he spoke Gus couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. He loved hearing the already beautiful voice deepen as he explained what he liked. A flitting thought wondered if he could get off with just the man speaking to him.

A dark, lust filled smirk covered Carlton's lips as if he could hear what the younger man was thinking. Before he could say anything a calloused hand tilted his head to the side giving him more access to his neck. Soft kisses and sucks were peppered with sharp nips of teeth scrapping against his flesh making him grip his lovers shoulders tightly.

"Carlton," Gus breathed out as a hand moved to rest on his lower back his fingers softly kneading into his muscles.

The detective slowly backed them up until Gus was pressed firmly between the man and the wall. Letting his eyes fall shut he tried to get himself under control as his fingers gripped at the mans back.

He was getting so lost in everything Carlton was doing that he found it impossible to think. The only thing he could focus on was the feel of the man fitting a leg between his own and rocking forward slowly, teasingly.

So lost in his feelings that he didn't notice what was going on until he felt his pants and boxers being pushed off. Gasping his eyes shot open just in time to see Carlton drop to his knees. Their eyes locked together as the older man helped him slip them and his shoes off completely.

His knees felt like they were shaking as the strong hands traced over his thighs. Carlton rested his forehead on one of his legs his tongue coming out to swipe at his skin before he pressed a whisper of a kiss to him.

Pressing his hands against the wall to help keep him upright Gus watched as the older man continued. He could just see his tongue peaking out periodically licking at his sweat slicked flesh in a pattern only he could see.

It felt amazing having the man on his knees for him and he hadn't even touched his cock yet. Then his teeth scrapped against his skin and Gus threw his head back a soft scream falling from his lips without him realizing it.

"Hush," Carlton soothed his tongue licking where his teeth just were, "Wouldn't want someone to come knocking and end this too soon."

"Carlton," Gus mewled his nails scratching along the wall as the older man continued his delicious torture, "Please, I… You… Please!"

A hand began to travel up his thigh slowly. Without thinking Gus placed a hand over it and began to drag it up until it was cupping his cock. Gasping loudly he snapped his hips forward loving the feeling of the mans hand on him.

Before he could truly enjoy the pleasure though the hands were being pulled off of him. Opening his eyes he looked down at his lover just in time to see him taking his hard length down his throat.

Placing a hand over his mouth he bit into his palm stopping himself from calling out once more as he was overtaken with pleasure. Panting heavily he dug the nails of his free hand into the mans shoulders as he swallowed around him.

"Carlton," Gus moaned feeling the man trace his tongue over his tip.

He hadn't known what to expect when the detective confessed liking to use his mouth. At the time he had thought that maybe it had been a line, but feeling how enthusiastic the older man took him into his mouth he knew he was wrong.

"S-Stop," Gus stuttered pushing his lover back, "Too close."

Despite the fact that he had told the man to stop he felt himself shutter feeling a bit disappointed as the cold air hit him. Opening his eyes he watched as the older man slowly stood up pressing himself against Gus letting himself feel his own length through his trousers.

"Carlton," Gus started licking his lips.

"You taste so good," Carlton admitted leaning down to lick at his jaw.

"I… Maybe we could go to your room? We'd have a lot more room."

The dark look returned to the mans eyes as he pulled Gus forward so he was pressed against his chest. He wasn't that much taller than him but he still found himself craning his head to look at him. There was such an intensity to him that he always seemed to hold that drew Gus towards him.

Before Carlton could lead him into the apartment Gus reached out to grip his face pulling him into a kiss. Pouring every ounce of need and lust he felt the younger man held him close. A growl left the detective as he pulled back once more staring deeply in his eyes.

A strong hand gripped his own pulling him through the apartment leading him into the bedroom and making him sit on the bed. Carlton moved him until he was sitting in the middle of the bed while he was kneeling on the edge. It was only then that the older man looked as if he was unsure of what they were doing.

Before Carlton could say anything Gus reached out pulling him down until his lover was sitting next to him. Moving so he was straddling the detectives waist he ran his fingers over the strong jaw smiling at the feel of him. It was everything he had wanted and more.

Letting his hand travel down the mans chest he gently pushed at him until he was laying down. As soon as he was down Gus sat up on his knees so he could pull off the last of Carlton's clothes. He wanted to feel and see everything that was the other man. He needed to.

"Carlton," Gus breathed out his fingers brushing over his hard cock feeling his mouth water at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" the detective asked repeating his question from before.

Gus felt his heart swell at that. He knew that the older man was gruff for the most past but he wasn't at all surprised how caring he was being now that they were in bed. If there was one thing he knew of Carlton Lassiter it was that he cared so deeply it was all consuming.

Needing to feel all of that Gus let go of the man and look at the drawers that were next to the bed. Carlton reached out and opened the second drawer pulling out a box of condoms and bottle of lube and letting them drop to the bed.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath Gus took the lube in his hand and squeezed a generous portion on his fingers. Below him Carlton let out a low growl as he figured out what the younger man was going to do.

"Gus," Carlton tried his hands roaming up and down his thighs.

Staring down at his lover Gus reached behind him and pushed a finger inside of himself. The soft burn of feeling himself stretched had him closing his eyes getting lost in it. It didn't take long until he was pushing three fingers into himself loving the feeling but needing more.

Pulling the fingers out he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Carlton's face. A hand came up to cradle his face pulling him into a real kiss as they rolled over so his lover was on top of him.

Digging his nails into his lovers shoulders he forced himself to relax as the man pushed into him. Outside of dreams it had been awhile since he had done something like this. It felt so much better than he had remembered.

"Gus," Carlton sighed resting his forehead on his chest as he came to a stop, "You feel so good."

"So do you," Gus replied chuckling softly, "I hadn't even imagined hos good this would be."

"You really imagined this before?"

"All the time."

A shy but brilliant smile spread over Carlton's lips as he pressed a loving kiss to his lips. The smile stayed on his lips as he pulled back and slowly began to rock his hips. The movement wasn't much but Gus couldn't help but moan at the feeling that built in him.

A part of Gus wanted to keep it slow. He loved being able to simply feel the man inside and under him. At the same time though he wanted to feel it. He needed to wake up tomorrow knowing that it wasn't just another dream.

With that thought in mind he hooked his ankles under Carlton's ass and pulled him forward. A loud moan slipped from the older man as he started to pick up speed. Dark eyes fluttered shut as Gus lifted his hips meeting every thrust.

Staring up at the older man he couldn't help but try to memorize his face. He looked so sexy with his hair moussed by Gus's hands. He never thought he'd ever see the normally put together man so lost in pleasure and lust.

The idea of seeing the mans face when he came filled him with need until he was forcing the man to move faster and faster inside him. He felt so close to the edge but he forced that down. He couldn't stop until he knew what Carlton looked like.

"Come on, Carlton," Gus panted out dragging his nails down the mans back, "Let me see you. I know you're close. Just let go for me. Please Come for me. Please."

"Gus!" the detective yelled out going completely still beneath him.

The mans entire body shook as he spilled into Gus. His eyes were screwed shut in blissful pain while his mouth dropped open gasping for air that he couldn't seem to get. Seeing his lover like that pushed all thoughts of control from Gus's mind and his orgasm crashed over him.

It took a moment before the world stopped spinning around him. By the time he could open his eyes Carlton had pulled out of him and was laying on his side a hand splayed limply over Gus's stomach.

"Carlton," Gus tried his eyes tiredly staring at the older man.

"I know," the man muttered pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling a blanket over them, "I'm glad you showed up, Gus."

"Me too."


	2. Lassiet

Pairing: Lassiet (Jules x Lassie)

Warnings: Sex, Small Dirty Talk.

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Licking at her lips Juliet stared at her partner as he pulled the car into his driveway and shut it off. It had been a trying few days to say the least and she was more than ready to have some times where she didn't have to think about anything.

Actually, that wasn't true. It wasn't that she didn't want to think. It was that she wanted to finally do something that she had been thinking about for days. It had been torture to be so close to the other man knowing what was going to happen as soon as they case was over.

When Lassiter had first approached her she hadn't know exactly what to think. Yes, she had been a little on edge for longer than normal, but she hadn't that it was that bad. Though thinking back now she realized she had snapped at pretty much everyone that had even dared to come up to her desk.

That should have been the light bulb moment she needed to realize that she needed a little relaxation in her life. That wasn't it though. No, it came in the form of having her partner pull her to the side and angrily ask her what her problem was only to have her glare and snap at him.

No one snapped at Carlton Lassiter.

It had taken a moment of awkward silence for her to realize what she had just done. For a time she had thought that he would start to yell at her or that he would go to the chief to write her up. It's exactly what he would have done for anyone else. That or shoot them.

Instead he stepped closer to her until she was pressed against the wall and he was towering over her. That was the first time in a long time that she had actually been afraid of her partner. He looked every bit like the Head Detective that he was.

She had been so excited when she realized that though he was one of the most powerful, terrifying people that she had ever met he wouldn't do anything to hurt innocent people. No matter what he wanted people to believe.

That was the only thing that stopped her from trying to get away from him. Even with the knowledge that he was angry at her she knew that she was completely safe. At least she would be if her heart ever stopped pounding.

The silence seemed to go on for hours and she had no idea if she was supposed to break it or if she was supposed to wait until he said something.

Then Lassiter finally moved.

Dropping to his knees he muttered something that she couldn't quite make out before he looked up at her with those intense icy blue eyes. They were cutting right through every layer that she had ever built around herself making it so she could barely breathe.

She had been completely frozen at the sight. In the back of her mind she was aware that the position was more subservient than anything, but with the man in front of her she had no doubt that he held onto his power.

She probably should have questioned it more, but all of it had been too much, too quick and she wanted what he was offering. With a nod of her head she barely had time to brace herself against the wall before he was pulling her panties off and lifting her skirt up.

After everything that had happened so far she probably shouldn't have been shocked that he ran her tongue over her without a second thought. She had thought that he would have hesitated or something, but there was none of that.

The pleasure tore through her so quickly that she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop from yelling out with pleasure. The way he licked at her his teeth ever so gently caressing over her skin before he pulled back and repeated… It was perfection.

She had always done everything in her power to never think of her co-workers in a sexual way. That only ever led to things being awkward and confusing. Now she doubted that she would ever be able to see him like she used to.

The only image of him so could conjure now was him licking his fingers clean before running a hand through his hair to fix it. She would also never be able to forget just how good and rather enthusiastic he had been. Lassiter knew exactly what he was doing.

Without thinking Juliet let her hand travel up her thigh pushing it under her skirt. Her panties already felt wet as her fingers teased over her. It had been so long since she had felt so turned on for someone.

Spreading her legs she looked over at the other man just in time to see him clench his fingers around the steering wheel as if he was having a hard time not reaching out for her. The thought had her heart pounding in her chest.

"O'Hara!" a low, dark voice cut through her thoughts.

It was easy to hear the warning in his tone, but for some reason that didn't make her stop. Instead to seemed to push her further. Needing to see just how far she could go before he lost control she hooked her thumbs on her underwear and pulled it off.

Fisting the fabric in her hand she reached out letting it gently trace over the mans exposed forearm. She watched in fascination as a shiver seemed to wrack through his body at the touch. She should not have loved it as much as she did.

"Juliet," Lassiter growled out though his eyes never left the road.

Looking at her partner Juliet let her eyes trail over his body. It was easy to see just how much he was holding himself back in the moment and that did nothing but make her want more. She needed to feel him touching her again.

"I want you," she found herself muttering tracing the fabric over his arm once more.

"We're almost at your place," Lassiter tried though he didn't try to pull away or tell her to stop.

A soft whine of disapproval left her lips at that. She hadn't felt so needy in years and the idea of having to wait longer to finally be touched her sounded like torture. At that thought a wicked idea came to her mind.

"Don't," Lassiter suddenly said making her freeze.

"What?" Juliet asked trying to sound innocent.

"I can see the look in your eyes. You're going to try to do something that's only make the wait harder on the both of us."

"I want you."

"Are you always this much of a brat when you don't get what you want?"

The words made Juliet freeze. This wasn't the person that she was most of the time. She worked her ass off to get everything that she had and she never threw a fit when she didn't get something she thought she deserved. She worked harder.

At the moment in time that was the last thing from her mind. Acting like a brat though… That sounded very appealing.

"Would you like that?" Juliet questioned staring at the dashboard.

"What?" Lassiter asked clearly confused.

"Would you like it if I acted like a brat?"

The man fell silent at that.

Juliet wasn't stupid. She knew that it wasn't exactly the most ordinary thing to ask someone, especially since they hadn't actually had sex yet, but she needed to know. Anyway, it wasn't as if any of it had started out in an ordinary way.

As they sat there in silence though she felt her heart start to pick up as her anxiety grew. Maybe she should have kept that question to herself and just been happy with what her partner had been willing to give her.

It took another ten minutes to get to her place and they were both completely silent. Climbing out of the car Juliet did her best not to look as shaky as she felt. If the older man was going to let her down than she was going to act as if it wasn't effecting her at all.

Already trying to come up with something to say she let them into her place and shut the door behind them. She almost felt confident enough to start to speak when a gentle hand rested on her face lifting her head up.

"Is this what you want, baby?" Lassiter offered his thumb gently caressing the side of her face.

Her mouth went completely dry feeling the calloused hand touching her so softly. Despite what happened the last time they were in this situation she hadn't expected him to be so tender. It went against everything he put out into the world yet it still fit him perfectly somehow.

Feeling as if she couldn't talk Juliet nodded her head slightly bringing the softest smile to her partners lips she had ever seen. Without thinking she let her eyes slip shut as her head turned to rest fully on his head.

"You're so beautiful, Juliet," Lassiter continued his eyes roaming down her body before locking with hers once more.

"Lassiter," she whimpered shifting on her feet trying to alleviate the ache between her legs.

Juliet watched enthralled as the older man bent down low enough for their lips to brush together. The touch was barely there but she knew that she was already addicted to the feel of him against her.

Without thinking she reached out to tangle a hand through his hair pulling him into a kiss. She didn't bother trying to hide how much she wanted him. She had wanted to touch him ever since that day but now that she had permission she couldn't hold herself back.

"Juliet," Lassiter muttered pulling back from the kiss though not moving away, "We have time."

"I want you," she offered softly her hands moving to his chest so she could play with the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm right here."

"I want to feel you."

"Then do it, baby. I'm right here. All you have to do is touch."

A soft whimper fell from her lips as she placed her head on his chest trying to get control over herself. Her hands were shaking as she slowly started to unbutton his shirt revealing the hairy chest to her.

"Wait," Lassiter suddenly demanded stepping back from her.

"What?" she questioned her heart plummeting until she saw the man taking off his gun.

Nodding her head quickly she lead them through her home and into her bedroom where her safe was. As much as she wanted to feel him she wasn't stupid enough to leave loaded guns laying around like they were toys.

Once the door to her safe was closed a hand cupped the back of her neck spinning her around until she was facing the older man. She didn't have enough time to get a good look at him before he was pulling her into a kiss that had her mind spinning.

Letting her eyes fall shut she placed her hands on his chest once more her fingers moving to unbutton the shirt the rest of the way. Lassiter broke the kiss to push his shirt off letting to pool at his feet on the floor.

A soft sound fell from her lips as she placed her hands on him feeling the chest hair against her palms. Licking at her lips she slowly pushed him back until he was sitting on the edge of her bed staring up at her. Reaching out she took his hands in her own as she stepped closer to him.

For a moment the two of them simply stared at each other neither quite sure what they were supposed to do. In the car she had loved the idea of being a brat and having Lassiter and her make a game out of it.

Now that she was standing in front of him though it was the last thing on her mind. Instead all she could see was the icy blue eyes darkened with lust and knowing that she was the reason that he looked that way.

Threading their fingers together she climbed into his lap wrapping his arms around herself so she was steady.

"Juliet?" Lassiter questioned softly.

"I want you, Carlton," she offered hoping that she wasn't making a mistake.

"I'm right here."

"No, I… I don't want this to be a game."

The last word was barely spoken above a whisper but she felt his arms tighten around her before a hand trailed up her back and cupped the side of her face.

"I'm right here, Juliet," Carlton repeated tenderly before pulling her down into a kiss.

A sigh of pure bliss fell from her lips as she let herself get taken in completely by him. For a moment she forget everything the world around them. The only thing she could focus on was the feel of the man underneath her.

"Carlton," she muttered breaking the kiss as his fingers began to unbutton her own shirt.

"I love when you say my name," the man confessed before leaning forward to run his tongue over her collarbone.

"Carlton."

Hearing a low growl echo through his chest into her own Juliet couldn't help but laugh. It was such an odd feeling that she couldn't help falling in love with.

"Stand up," the man suddenly said moving away from her.

"What?" Juliet questioned confused.

"Stand up and take your clothes off."

Even though everything in her wanted to keep questioning him until she got an answer she liked Juliet found herself climbing to her feet and pulling off all her clothing. Once she was done she looked back over at Carlton and saw he was just as naked as her.

Without saying a word the man linked their hands together once more and lead her to the bed moving them around until they were laying side by side. Pressed so tightly together she found it hard to breathe as his hand traced over her side and down her thigh.

For a moment she simply laid there watching as the man touched her. It was as if he thought she was something that needed to be cherished. That thought brought a smile to her lips as she rested her hand on top of his.

"Carlton," Juliet softly spoke, "Make love to me."

It was such a depart from what they had been like before but she couldn't say that she was disappointed. Feeling the calloused hands gently roll her onto her back as he climbed over her was too good to be true.

Her eyes fluttered closed once more as Carlton pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet, yet she could feel every ounce of emotion he was pouring into them. It was hands down the best kiss of her life.

The kiss was short lived though as he pulled back and moved to grab a condom from the drawers. It wasn't until she was watching him roll the condom onto himself that it sunk in what was about to happen.

Her breathing picked up as he slowly spread her legs open so he could position himself. For a moment everything went completely still. Their eyes locked together and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the care in his eyes.

"Carlton," she breathed out.

"Juliet," the man responded sounding just as breathless as he pushed into her.

Moaning loudly she let herself get lost in the feeling of her lover inside her. It wasn't close to the first time she had ever had sex, but she knew that they weren't just having sex. They were making love.

Placing her hands on Carlton's back she let him set the pace. It was almost tortuously slow, but then he'd thrust so deeply into her that she could do nothing more than hold on. It was absolutely perfection.

"Juliet," Carlton whimpered burying his face in her chest his tongue darting out to lick at her sweat-slicked breasts.

She wanted to respond to him, but she could already feel herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. All she could truly do was hold on tightly as the pleasure he was giving her racked through her body.

Gasping she dug her nails into his back as she felt his hand come between their bodies his thumb moving to rub against her. It was too much. Tossing her head back her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her whole body shook.

As she slowly came back to herself she felt Carlton pulling away from her. Opening her eyes she watched him lean back on his knees panting heavily. Reaching out she ran her hand over his still hard length.

"You didn't have to stop," Juliet stated.

"I..." Carlton tried to say even as his hips thrust up into her grip.

With a soft laugh and shake of her head she sat up so she was face to face with him her hand never stopping movement. The icy blue eyes slipped shut as she worked on him loving the feeling of him in her hand.

"Come for me, Carlton," she demanded gently, "Let me see you."

A loud moan fell from his lips as he spilled into the condom. Watching him closely she did her best to commit the look on his face to memory as he slowly came down from his high and slumped forward so his head was on her shoulder.

"Why did you pull out?" Juliet questioned running her hands down his back.

"I was going to reposition us," the man muttered against her, "But you took matters into your own hand before I could."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She sat there in silence for a moment before she started to laugh at what happened. It would be something like that.

"Carlton," she said out loud.

"Yes?" the man questioned sounding like he was about to fall asleep.

"Nothing. I just like hearing me say your name too."

Slowly the older man pulled back so he was staring into her eyes. She didn't know what to think as he reached out and rested his hand on her side. For a split second she was concerned. Then she felt him tickling her.

"Carlton!" Juliet laughed trying to pull away from him.

"Brat," the man offered grinning happily himself.


	3. Shassie

Pairing: Shassie (Shawn x Lassie)

Warnings: Sex.

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Rolling his neck Carlton looked down at the files on his desk wishing that he could just take a small break. He felt like he had been sitting on his ass for hours. Which, given the fact he had spent all day regulated to his desk with a concussion, wasn't actually all that far from the truth.

He had never been all that good at sitting still. All he ever wanted to do was move around and take care of things. He felt completely useless and the idea of sitting there doing nothing as everyone else worked pissed him off. Something that only grew when he was injured. That was why he had gathered all the paperwork and he had started to work on that. He was truly starting to regret now that more people had gone home and he was alone.

It wasn't as if he wasn't used to being the last person to leave at night, but he normally felt as if he had worked hard enough to earn his rest. At the moment he was forcing himself to keep going even though all he wanted to do was close his eyes and fall asleep. If he could just finish up the work on his desk than at least he would have helped out a little.

A sigh fell from his lips at that. It was a ridiculous thought. If he had been out in the field with O'Hara than he would have been in the way and he knew it. Hell, he could barely stand up long enough to refill his water. There was no way that he could have worked.

That didn't stop him from beating himself up about it though. All he had wanted to do throughout the day was work and now that it was time to go home to get the rest that he was greatly wanted he wouldn't let himself. Not that it truly mattered. Even if he did go home he knew that sleep would allude him.

He hadn't actually done anything. How could he sleep knowing that he hadn't even been able to do his just correctly that day?

"You look deep in thought, Lassie," a voice spoke from above him causing him to tense.

"Not now, Spencer," he ground out though it lacked the head it normally held.

"Really? Cause now seems like the perfect time. Given how close to passing out you actually look."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes Carlton finally looked up at the younger man and saw how calm he looked. It wasn't something he was used to seeing whenever the _psychic _was around. He was usually bouncing off of walls and being annoyingly loud.

The man in front of him though was completely at ease. Leaning his hip against the side of his desk he actually looked like a serious adult. It wasn't something he was used to dealing with and for some reason he found himself at a loss for what he was even supposed to say.

"Come on, Carlton," Spencer whispered so no one else could hear him as he brushed their hands together, "Let me take care of you. You won't regret it."

"I always regret you," the detective found himself muttering even as he stood up.

A low chuckle left Spencer's lips as he pushed himself off the desk and began to lead Carlton out of the building. A voice in his head questioned why he was letting the younger man do this, but he knew that there was no real answer to it.

All too soon he found himself outside of his home with Spencer taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the front door. Carlton looked around trying to remember the trip to his place but it was as if he was in a haze.

"Hey," Spencer called to him gently his hand coming to rest on the small of his back, "You still with me, Carlton?"

"I..." he tried to start only to stop and shake his head, "What?"

"Wow. Okay. You really are out of it? Come on, let's get the sleepy headed detective away from his loaded gun."

"I would never misuse my gun like that."

A soft hum left the younger mans lips as he turned towards Carlton his hands already moving towards his gun. Without thinking the detective stepped back putting a few feet of space between them. There was a lot happening that was going over his head, but no one touched his gun.

"You've seen me fire a gun, Carlton," Spencer stated staring at him, "Do you really think I'm going to do something stupid?"

"No," he answered honestly, "I know you're not stupid enough to think a gun's a toy, but..."

"It's you're gun and you're a little anal retentive? I know and I kind of get it. It's okay, but you do need to take it off if we're going to continue."

"Continue what? What's going on? Why are you here?"

Instead of saying anything Spencer simply stared at him. Feeling even more confused by how the other man was acting Carlton watched him carefully as he took off his holster and gun making sure to put them in a place where they were out of the way so neither of them could accidentally hit them.

"Okay," he offered dropping his hands to his sides, "Now what happens?"

Carlton watched as the younger man stepped forward and reached out for him. His movements were so leisurely as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the floor leaving the detectives torso fully exposed.

A shiver ran down his spine as the faux-psychic circled around him letting his fingers tease over his stomach then side before coming to rest on his back. It had been so long since he had another persons hands on him and all he could think was how soft and warm they were.

"Spencer," Carlton spoke his words sounding more breathless than he had thought they would.

"I think you can call me Shawn," the younger man replied as his hands reached around to start working on his belt and zipper.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"Then don't try to understand it. Just let yourself enjoy."

Carlton opened his mouth to argue only to stop as his trousers and underwear were pushed off his body. It was in that moment that he realized that he was standing completely naked in the middle of his living room. Everything in him told him to stop whatever was going on before it went any further, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"See?" the younger man questioned pressing barely there kisses to his shoulder, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I..." Carlton tried only to have the other man softly hush him.

"Don't worry about anything, Carlton. I have you."

Slowly hands trailed up from his hips to his back kneading at his muscles as they went. Before he could silence himself a low groan fell from his lips. For a moment he felt completely unsteady on his feet.

"Hey now," Spencer soothed his voice dropping a few octaves lower as his hands moved to steady Carlton, "You okay there?"

"I… Spencer," he tried to start once more.

"I know that you want to keep up your shields and hold back everything, Carlton, but I also know that you'll enjoy this a lot more if you let go."

"Let go of what? I don't know what's happening."

"Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

The question made Carlton freeze completely. It was such a left field question that he couldn't help himself as he slowly turned so he could stare into the gray eyes only to see all the jokes and laughter erased from them.

"Yes," Carlton breathed out, "I trust you not to hurt me, Shawn."

"Then relax," the younger man responded smiling so gently it almost hurt to look at, "I have you."

For the first time in a long time Carlton found himself letting the person he was with take a bit of control.

No, that wasn't right. Shawn wasn't taking control away from him. He was simply taking care of him?

"I don't understand," Carlton repeated as the younger man stared up at him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve it," Shawn offered with a shrug of his shoulders before he linked their hands together and began to lead him through the house, "Now, follow me."

Even with all the voices in his head demanding that he stop before it was too late Carlton couldn't bring himself to fight it as they walked. It wasn't until they were standing in his bedroom that his mind started to kick in once more.

"Shawn," he shook his head trying to pull his hand back.

"Hey now," Shawn soothed his hand coming up to rest on Carlton's face, "Don't do that. Don't pull away before we've even started. You're okay. I promise you. You're okay."

"I don't feel okay."

"You will."

Before he could further argue the hand on his face pulled him down so Shawn could press a kiss to the side of his lips. Without thinking he leaned forward trying to get more of the feeling, but the man was already pulling away and walking into his bathroom.

"Come on, Carlton," Shawn urged holding his hand out for him to take.

Taking a shaky breath the detective reached out letting his hand lace with Shawn's. A soft, happy smile was on the younger mans lips as he slowly pulled him into the bathroom and pulled back the curtain to the shower.

For a moment Carlton felt completely lost as he watched Shawn turn the water on and test it until he was satisfied with the temperature. All too soon those gray eyes were on him once more waiting for him to do something.

"What?" Carlton questioned hating how lost he felt.

Instead of saying anything Shawn let out a soft hum and pulled at him until he was standing under the water. The temperature was hot enough that it made him tense for a moment, but a second later he was relaxing once more.

The younger man continued to hum softly to himself as he stripped his own shirt off. A shiver ran up Carlton's back at the prospect that he was going to climb into the shower with him, but that seemed to be the last thing on the mans mind.

What he did do though was cup the back of Carlton's neck and gently tilt it back until the spray of the water soaked it. Closing his eyes he stood there comfortably as the man worked his fingers through his hair.

The touch was so tender and caring and Carlton had no idea what was happening. Never in his life had he had someone take care of him like that. It was almost as if Shawn was enjoying what was happening.

That made no idea in his mind. Not even Victoria had liked taking care of him after a long day at work. She simply left him in the living room drinking until he finally stumbled into their bed and passed out.

The man that was currently reaching for the shampoo to wash his hair though was taking care of him. Despite the fact that they got on each others nerves more often than not. Despite the fact that they weren't lovers. He was taking care of him. The prospect of that made his head spin as he was reminded of everything that he had once thought he had.

"You're thinking again," Shawn gently chastised rinsing the last of the shampoo from his scalp.

"Realizing something," Carlton corrected just as softly.

"And what's that?"

Reaching up he took Shawn's wrist in his hand before slowly moving to face the younger man completely. Both of them were silent as he pulled the wrist closer to him until he could press what he hoped was a comforting kiss to the damp skin. Shawn let of a shaky breath before a smile bloomed on his lips and he stepped under the water.

"Yeah?" Shawn questioned sounding more hopeful than he had any right to.

"Yeah," Carlton offered bending down to press their lips together.

A moan escaped Shawn's lips as he pushed against Carlton forcing him to scoot backwards and causing the bottles to fall onto the ground. Jumping back a wayward had flew behind the faux-psychic ramming into the shower head and directing the water out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Oops," Shawn muttered a light pink dusting on his cheeks, "Sorry. I was trying to not be so me when I did this."

"I wouldn't like this as much if you weren't being you," Carlton replied turning the water off, "But maybe we should leave ruining my bathroom to a time when I don't feel like I'm about to pass out on my feet?"

"Good plan. I'll schedule it in for next Tuesday."

Shaking his head at the man Carlton pushed him back until they were both out of the shower. He knew that he'd have to take another one tomorrow to feel clean, but at the moment that wasn't nearly as important as the man in front of him.

"So what happens next?" Carlton questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Well," Shawn started smirking up at him, "I hadn't planned for you to figure it out just yet. I had planned on washing your hair completely and then..."

His voice trailed off as he stepped forward pressing their body together. Carlton could feel every inch of the man against him and he had to admit that so far he liked what he was feeling.

"Then I was going to work on those muscles until you were putty in my hands," he continued his hands coming up to dig deliciously into the flesh of his back, "I know how tense you get, Carlton. But do you know just how much that makes me want to touch you? Do you know that I have to hold myself back to stop from reaching under your shirt and working all those kinks and knots away?"

Moaning softly Carlton let his head fall forward so it was resting on his lovers shoulder. The hands on his back never stopped moving as they did exactly what he said. It didn't take long until he felt as if he was going to fall over.

"Don't go limp on me now," Shawn said suddenly pulling back from him.

"Shawn," Carlton tried to growl out though he knew it sounded more like a plea than he wanted.

"I know. Come on. The next part it the best part."

"Oh? Is that right?"

The smirk on his lips turned dark as he pulled Carlton into the bedroom spinning them around just in time for him to fall onto the bed. Shawn stood above him his eyes darkening as they trailed over him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," the younger man stated pulling off his wet pants and underwear, "How long I've been dreaming of having you like this."

"Now you have me," Carlton teased making himself comfortable, "What are you going to do about it?"

Shaking his head Shawn climbed onto the bed and moved until he was stretched out over Carlton. A content sigh fell from the detective when he felt the weight of his lover on him. He always did love being able to feel the person he was with like this.

Pressing his hand against the side of the younger mans face Carlton pulled him down enough to press their lips together. Everything about the kiss was leisurely. Neither of them were trying to build it up to be anything other than what it already was.

Fingertips danced across his side and down his thigh before moving back up again. The touch was almost ticklish in a way. Though that could also have something to do with how sensitive his skin seemed to be at the moment.

"Carlton," Shawn sighed pulling back from the kiss only to press his lips against the older mans shoulder, "I know I was sort of taking control back there, but you know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. Right?"

"I know," he replied his fingers slowly traveling over his lovers spine.

"Then tell me. What do you want?"

Staring into the gray eyes Carlton cupped the side of the younger mans face with his free hand bringing it down to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. He didn't mean for it to be anything more than that, but as he pulled back Shawn tilted his head towards him and kissed him again.

Moaning deep in his chest he laced his fingers through the soft hair as he got lost in the feeling forgetting that he had been asked a question. In that moment the only thing that mattered to him was the man above him.

"You're very distracting," Shawn grumbled sitting up fully.

"I could say the same thing," Carlton responded his eyes running over the younger mans bare chest down to his hard length.

The faux-psychic opened his mouth to speak only to for his words to be cut off by a gasp as Carlton wrapped his hand around him. He couldn't seem to get enough of Shawn at the moment and he truly didn't want to even try to stop.

Moving quickly to flipped them over so he was on his knees and moved down the bed until he was eye level with the mans cock. Bending his head down so his cheek brushed against Shawn's pelvis he began to kiss up the length.

"O-okay," Shawn stuttered out his hand coming to rest on the back of Carlton's head, "Was not expecting you to be so into this. I thought you'd fight more."

"Why's that?" the detective questioned licking over the tip before moving to kiss down the other side.

"Umm. I had a few reasons, they were very valid reasons too, but I can't think of any of them right now."

Chuckling softly he locked eyes with his lover slowly moving up his body nipping softly at his stomach… chest… neck… as he went. By the time he was face to face with the other man Shawn was panting heavily his fingers digging bruises into his back.

"Shawn," Carlton breathed out his eyes darting over the mans face, "I-"

Before he could finish his sentence Shawn flipped them over once more. He barely had time to get re-orientated when the other man moved to sit between his splayed legs and shoved a pillow under his hips.

"Sorry," Shawn offered blinking a few times a shy smile coming to his lips, "I got excited. What were you saying?"

Staring up at the normally goofy man Carlton couldn't help but wonder if this was what he was like when he wasn't trying to get a performance. If it was he couldn't wait to see what else was in store of the night.

"Fuck me," Carlton groaned out his head dropping against the bed.

"What?" Shawn questioned his eyes looking between them in confusion.

"No. Fuck. Me."

Gray eyes widened almost comically before Shawn was scrambling off the bed to grab his jeans. A triumphant noise had Carlton laughing as the man climbed back onto the bed with a condom and lube in his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Shawn questioned his hand running over Carlton's splayed thighs, "I mean, I know we've done a lot tonight and that I brought stuff, but we don't-"

A part of Carlton was touched by the words the younger man was saying, but at the same time he couldn't help rolling his eyes. They both knew that if he didn't want to be doing something than that was the last thing that was going to happen.

"Shawn," he all but growled out.

"Alright, alright," the other man shook his head before pulling open the condom, "But don't say I didn't give you an out when you regret this tomorrow."

Before Shawn could move any further Carlton reached out to grab him by the jaw and force their eyes together. He hated hearing the doubt in his lovers voice. Especially when it came to what they were doing.

"I won't regret this, Shawn," Carlton stated firmly, "I won't regret you."

A small, but brilliant smile came to the younger mans lips as he pressed a quick kiss to Carlton's wrist before rolling the condom on himself and reaching for the lube. Knowing what was going to happen next the detective rested his head on the bed doing his best to completely relax.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you," Shawn offered a slicked finger circling Carlton's hole, "How many times I've woken up hard because of a dream I had. How many times Gus has had to pull me from my thoughts so I didn't kiss you in the middle of a crime scene."

"Shawn," Carlton sighed as the finger slowly worked its way into him.

"I know. I know. I talk too much, but I'm finally able to tell you this. I can't stop now."

Carlton wanted to say something to reassure his lover that he felt the same way, but all his thoughts were turning to mush as the finger in him teased him open. It had been so long since he shared his bed with someone that actually cared about him.

For a moment time seemed to quit working. He could feel a second then third finger being pushed into him and stretching him open, but he had no idea how long had passed between them. All he knew was how much care the younger man was putting in to not hurting him. That and the fact that it wasn't nearly enough.

A soft whine, that he would deny later, fell from his lips as he tried to thrust back on the fingers to get them further into him. It still wasn't even close to what he wanted to feel. Everything felt like a hazy as he tried to get more.

"Shawn," Carlton ground out tears of frustration filling his eyes.

"Yeah," the faux-psychic tried to say his voice breaking halfway through, "Okay."

Without another word the fingers slowly pulled out of him leaving him feeling completely empty. Grinding his teeth together to stop any more desperate noises from spilling forth he waited impatiently as Shawn lined up.

"You really are beautiful," Shawn suddenly spoke up.

Before Carlton could say anything back Shawn was pushing himself inside. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he finally felt what he had been waiting for. It felt better than anything he had dreamt of before.

Unlike before the younger man didn't spend any time teasing him, though he didn't seem to be in a rush either. The pace he set had Carlton twisting his fingers into the sheets trying to stop his head from spinning.

"It's selfish of me, isn't it?" Shawn muttered his pace slowly picking up speed, "That all I want to do is make you come over and over until you can't walk, can't think straight? Until you only know my name?"

"Sh-Shawn," Carlton barely got out his eyes opening to stare up at his lover.

"Yeah, it is, but we both know how much of a selfish person I am."

A strong hand gripped Carlton's thigh bending it so he could slide closer. Even with that added leverage though he wasn't truly speeding up. Instead he was driving himself into deeper and deeper making the bed slam into the wall.

Moaning loudly he reached out for his lover his fingers scrambling for purchase trying to ground himself. Shawn seemed to know exactly what was going through his mind because not a second later a sure hand was wrapping around his hard length.

"Come on, Carlton," Shawn whispered his teeth scrapping against the shell of his ear, "Please."

The soft plea threw everything that he had been trying to hold onto out the window. His whole body shook as he spilled between them making the world white out for a moment.

Carlton had no idea how long had passed before his vision stopped spinning and he could actually breathe. The only thing he found he could focus on was the sudden weight on top of him pinning him to the bed.

"Shawn?" he questioned confused his shaking hand coming to rub at the mans back as he came down from his own high.

"Give me a minute," the younger man said his voice muffled by Carlton's chest.

"Too much?"

"No, just not what I was expecting tonight. I wanted this to last for much longer than it did."

"You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Guess you'll just have to show me what the planned entailed later. Though next time I'm going to need to see what you look like when you come."

"Good, because I'm not letting you out of this bed for as long as I can. Though we might need a few things. Tell me, Carlton, do you have a pineapple?"


	4. Shules

Pairing: Shules (Jules x Shawn)

Warnings: Sex, Dirty Talk, Masturbation.

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Drumming his fingers on the counter top Shawn watched as the coffee cup slowly filled. It was the last step in making the perfect breakfast in bed for his girlfriend and he was so close to not royally screwing everything up. He could still smell burning eggs from the last time he tried something like this.

It wasn't as if he was a bad cook or anything. If he was truthful, he actually really liked cooking and everything that came with it. Minus the whole paying attention to what he was doing for long periods of time thing. That never ended well for him.

On a good day he had trouble focusing on what he was doing for longer than five minutes without some kind of break. On a bad day… He had spent way too much of his own and of Gus's trying to fix the mistakes he's made.

It was actually almost amusing how hard it was for him to pay attention to the world given how easy it was for him to notice everything. He could walk into a room and have it memorized in seconds, but, unless he was forcing himself, he could barely sit still long after that.

He was trying to work on that for Juliet because he knew how tiring it could be having someone that didn't stay still around. It wasn't the easiest thing for him, but he had been getting better and this was going to be the proof of it.

So far he had successfully made waffles, toast, eggs, a mini fruit salad, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. As soon as the coffee was done than everything would be in place and he would be able to surprise her with something she'd love. It also helped that he made way too much food for her so she'd have to share.

He couldn't help but do a little dance at that. If there was one thing he loved more than anything it was eating food. Maybe he should make himself something to drink as well. They did have everything to make a pineapple shake. That would totally be good with breakfast.

"Morning, Shawn," Juliet greeted breaking him out of his thoughts of sweet pineapple goodness as she walked into the room, "What's all this?"

"Making you breakfast in… You're not in bed. Why are you not in..." Shawn started to whine only for his voice to trail off when he looked at her.

The detective stood in the middle of the doorway with a fluffy yellow towel wrapped around her body while she used another to dry her hair. It wasn't close to being the first time he had seen her like that, but she always looked so beautiful.

He watched enthralled as a droplet of water slowly traveled down her neck and over her clavicle before getting soaked up by the damp towel. Pushing off of the counter Shawn made his way closer to her his eyes still locked on that one spot.

"Shawn?" Juliet questioned her hands dropping to the side letting her damp hair fall over her shoulders.

The closer he got to his girlfriend the more he was able to smell her sage lotion. It was a new one that she had gotten on a whim a few months back and though it was subtle it fit her so perfectly that he couldn't complain.

Once he was close enough he leaned forward to bury his face in her neck taking a deep breath letting the scent fill him. Juliet let out a shaky sigh her hand dropping the towel to the floor as it gripped his shirt.

Humming softly Shawn closed his eyes his arms coming to wrap around her holding on tightly. Knowing that the woman couldn't see his face he didn't bother trying to stop the smirk from coming to his lips as he gripped her towel and tugged it off.

Juliet pulled away from the hug to give him an amused look before she pressed herself against him. A low groan fell from his lips as he realized that he was still very clothed and couldn't feel her nearly as much as he wanted.

"Jules," Shawn whined resting his head on her shoulder, "That is very not fair."

"I know," she replied laughing softly, "Fair isn't always fun though. For example."

Stepping away from him Juliet closed her eyes and placed a hand on her neck. Licking at his lips Shawn watched her fingers dance over her flesh wishing that it was his lips. He could almost taste her and it was torture.

Even with that in mind though he found himself staying completely still wanting to know what she was going to do next. As always the detective didn't disappoint him.

Turning around so he had a perfect view of her ass she continued to move her hands over her body low moans falling from her lips every once in awhile though he had no idea what she was doing to herself.

"Jules," he whimpered curling his hands into fists to stop from reaching out for her.

"Could you do it, Shawn?" Juliet questioned turning her head letting him see the dark promise in her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Watch. If I asked, could you sit still and watch me do whatever I pleased to myself? Could you promise to not touch me? Touch yourself?"

A shiver ran down his spine as the image of Juliet touching herself flashed in his brain. It wasn't one that he had thought about before, but now that the idea was planted he needed to see her getting herself off.

"Please," he whispered his eyes raking over her naked figure, "Juliet. Please."

"Follow me then," she ordered her hips swaying in the most tantalizing way as she lead them into their bedroom.

Shawn barely remembered stumbling after her. It wasn't until he was sitting at the end of the bed in a chair that she had pulled from the corner of the room that the world seemed to come into focus again.

Positioning herself on the bed so her back was resting against the pillows Juliet sent him a coy smile her legs splaying out so he could see everything. Without thinking he straightened up and leaned towards her.

"Really, Shawn?" Juliet tsked her words coming out in a purr, "We just started. You can't be so close to breaking your promise."

"Have you seen you?" he replied staring her down.

"Oh, I have and I'm planning to do so much more."

Without another word Juliet placed her hands on her thighs her eyes never leaving him. Shawn felt like he could barely breathe as her fingers played over her skin slowly moving up. A low hum fell from her as she ran her fingers over her folds.

It was easy to tell that she was teasing herself as she barely pushed the tip of her finger inside of her before pulling it out. Everything in Shawn wanted to climb onto the bed with her and feel her under his touch, but he wanted to keep his promise just as much.

Reaching down he palmed at his hard cock trying to relieve some of the pressure. The idea of pulling himself out was in his mind, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. With all of his attention on his girlfriend he couldn't think clearly.

His breathing sped up as she started to truly enjoy herself. With every push and pull of her fingers he felt himself clenching his fists tighter to keep himself still. She looked so powerful and sexy pleasuring herself.

"Shawn," she groaned her head falling to the side lust blown eyes staring at him, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure I am," Shawn offered his voice sounding rough to himself.

"Oh? I am."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I'm thinking of you. You're so good with your mouth, Shawn. I love feeling your tongue on me, in me."

Licking at his lips Shawn let himself think of the last time he had gone down on her. He had been laying in the very spot she was in now with her on top of him. He loved being in that position as much as she did.

"Juliet," Shawn practically growled out, "Please."

"Please, what, baby?" Juliet questioned a dark smirk on her lips as she pulled her hand away from herself leaning back so he could see all of her.

Clenching his teeth together he forced himself to stay still as she rolled her hips up torturing him. They had never played like this before. It wasn't as if their sex life was boring, but this wasn't something he was going to complain about either.

"You're being so good for me," Juliet continued after a moment, "Just sitting there watching me. Waiting."

"Yeah," he agreed nodding his head though he didn't fully comprehend what she was saying.

"You'd do anything I said right now, wouldn't you, Shawn?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Without another word she pushed herself off the bed and made her way over to him. Placing her hand on his she slowly trailed it up his arm as she circled the chair. Swallowing roughly he watched her move seductively around him.

"Why are you still clothed?" Juliet asked with a shake of her head.

Grabbing him by the arms she pulled him off of the chair and began to pull his clothes off. A part of him knew that he should be doing something to help her, but all he could do was stand there letting her do as she pleased.

As soon as the last of his clothes fell onto the floor Juliet was spinning him around and pushing him onto the bed. Before he could figure out what was happening she was in his lap her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Much better," she purred before leaning down to press their lips together.

Moaning into the kiss Shawn threaded a hand through her still damp hair while the other went to hold her lower back. Pulling her closer to him he felt more than heard her gasp at the sudden movement. He couldn't be passive with her in his lap.

Making sure his hold of her was good Shawn spun them around so he was above her. A happy laugh spilled from Juliet's lips as she arched her back rubbing herself against him in the most tantalizing way.

"Condom," Shawn muttered sitting up and moving to the nightstand.

Once the condom was on all of his attention was focused back on his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful with her hair spread out all around her. Her body slicked with sweat and wrapped around his own.

"I love you, Jules," Shawn suddenly offered leaning down to kiss the side of her lips as he slowly pushed into her.

"I love you too, Shawn," Juliet replied the innocent, sweet smile he was so used to shining bright on her lips.

Letting the warmth of her words fill him Shawn set a slow pace. He wanted to make their night together last for as long as he could. Given the mood that his girlfriend was in though he knew that wasn't going to last long.

Leaning his head down he began to press gentle kisses to the spot between her breasts. A hand curled around the back of his head pulling him towards the right breast causing him to chuckle softly before he opened his lips to start mouthing at them.

Above him a low gasp fell from Juliet as her hand tightened around his skull holding him all the tighter. Moving to her nipple he circled it with his tongue before ever so slightly dragging his teeth over it.

"Fuck," Juliet mewled her hips starting to thrust up against his speeding up their movements, "Shawn..."

Breaking the hold she had he moved to the over nipple and began the same treatment. He loved how vocal she was whenever his mouth was on her. He always got off on the knowledge that he was the one making her moan.

Suddenly two hand moved to his chest pushing him backwards. Moving willingly he stared down at her in confusion before she was forcing him onto his back and sliding back onto him. His hands barely wrapped around her waist before she was setting a much rougher pace than before.

Tossing his head back Shawn let his mouth fall open. All he could do was hold on for the ride as she moved and what a ride it was. He could barely believe that this was the same person that he had been dating for the past few months.

He tried to hold on to his control, but it seemed to be drained from him completely. Instead he found himself staring up at the woman that he loved as she rode him with everything that she was. It was mesmerizing.

Shawn's orgasm hit him like a freight train. Clenching his eyes shut he dug his fingers into Juliet's hips painfully as he spilled into the condom. Everything around him went white for a moment and all he could hear was his lover as she called out his name her body tightening around him.

Feeling her fall onto his chest her breath coming out in pants across his chest. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he pressed a kiss to the side of her head before closing his eyes to bask in the feeling of her for a moment.

"I was not expecting that today," Juliet suddenly said nuzzling into his chest.

"Neither was I," Shawn chuckled drawing patterns on her back, "What was that?"

"I don't really know. I just… The way you looked at me in the kitchen. I've never had someone look at me like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like I was the most precious thing in the world."

Pulling back so he could look at her Shawn pressed their lips together gently before pulling back to run his thumb over the side of her face. An almost shy smile came to her lips as she turned her head to kiss the side of his wrist.

"You are the most precious thing in my world, Juliet."


	5. Shus

Pairing: Shus (Gus x Shawn)

Warnings: Sex, Talk of Drugs, Self-Hate.

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

A sigh fell from Shawn's lips as he rolled over in the hotel bed for what felt like the hundredth time. His head was pounding with exhaustion and his eyes felt swollen, but he couldn't fall asleep no matter how long he laid there trying. Was it really too much to ask for a few hours of sleep?

Years of barely being able to fall asleep had proven to him that the answer was a resounding yes.

For as long as he could remember sleep had been something that alluded him. That was unless he was more than willing to do something that made him pass out. It was never fun for anyone when he got to that point.

Don't get him wrong he tried other things. He spent so much of his time laying in beds or on couches trying to get a little shut eye. It rarely worked. Few things ever worked.

For awhile he had actively looked for those things. After that there was a time when he was very much addicted to them as well. Shawn wasn't always proud of the things that he did when he was younger and laying there all of those thoughts were rushing back to him.

As the thoughts that he pushed away time and time again came to the forefront once more he felt tears of frustration fill his eyes. He was so tired of having to fight his own mind all the time. He just wanted a little bit of peace from himself.

He couldn't do that though. He hated the man that he had been back then with a passion. And that had been when he had been away from his family. Now that he was around his dad and Gus… There was no way he could let them see him like that.

Not that they didn't already know the things that he had done when he was gone. Well, Gus knew. No matter how hard he tried or what he did the idea of not telling his best friend things hurt him more than he could explain. A part of him did wish that he had kept that part of him a secret though.

If he was honest, his best friend had reacted a lot better than he had thought he would. There was no screaming or name calling. He didn't even walk away from him. No, Gus had simply pulled him into a hug and held on as Shawn completely broke.

Gus had always been able to do that though. He was the only person that could ever reign him in from being completely bat shit crazy. He doubted he would have ended up living past high school if it wasn't for the man.

It was one of the reasons that he had left actually. The last thing he wanted to do was bring the man down with him. Gus deserved to have a best friend that could help him with his goals and not drag him around in possibly very illegal things.

So he had left to try to give the man the chance to realize what a mistake being his friend was. He had thought that he was never going to come back to Santa Barbra again. It wasn't as if he was really needed there anyway.

As more and more time passed though he found himself getting more and more confused and lost. Every decision he made seemed to make things worse. All he had wanted to do was to not screw up. Which was exactly what he did.

Exactly what he always did.

Grinding his teeth together Shawn rolled over on his side once more looking at the other bed in the room. Gus was fast asleep after they spent the entire day trying to help Lassiter and Juliet solve their latest case.

He was too tired to remember why they were spending the night in the hotel room instead of their houses, but he wasn't going to complain about it. It wasn't as if he was going to be able to sleep any better there anyway.

Rolling over once more to stare at the ceiling Shawn wondered if it would just be better if he got out of bed and continued to work the case. At least then his brain would be occupied with something other than his one hundred and one failures.

"Don't even think it, Shawn," Gus suddenly spoke up in a half-asleep voice causing the faux-psychic to jump.

"Think of what?" he questioned already sitting up a large smile coming to his lips without his knowledge, "I'm just going to..."

"Shawn, it's me. Drop the act."

A part of him wanted to pretend that he had no idea what his best friend was talking about, but he couldn't. He was just too tired to be the person that everyone expected him to be. The person that he wanted himself to be.

With that thought in mind he couldn't help but deflate where he sat. Anytime his best friend called him out for being that version of himself he felt as if he was being slapped. Gus was the whole reason he wanted to be that person.

Letting his head drop to his chest Shawn forced himself to take a few deep breaths trying to get control over himself once more. He just needed a moment and he would be able to face his friend again.

Before he could get there though he felt the bed dip next to him. Jerking his head up he saw Gus staring at him with that all-knowing look. It wasn't as if he was being mean or anything. He was just seeing past all the bullshit that Shawn normally surrounded himself with.

"Hey," Gus offered his hand coming to rest on Shawn's shoulder, "Talk to me."

It took all of Shawn's control not to start babbling as everything that he had been trying not to think about started once more in his brain. The ache that had already threatened to take him down seemed to grow until he had to bury his face in his hands.

A moment later he was being wrapped in his friends arms and held so protectively. The embrace was warm and comforting. Something that only Gus had been able to give him for more than a few years.

"It's okay, Shawn," Gus soothed running a hand over his back, "I've got you. You're not alone."

Hearing his friends deep voice try to calm him Shawn felt himself pull back so he could look at him. The soulful brown eyes were filled with an understanding that he always seemed to have. He never had to explain these moments to his best friend. He just knew what was going on.

"Gus," Shawn tried to start only for his voice to trail off when no more words came.

"It's okay," Gus repeated leaning forward, "I've got you."

Shawn could barely breathe when he felt his friends lips brush against his own. It wasn't the first time that they had kissed, far from it, but it felt different. It felt as if there was some actual emotion in the kiss.

For a moment he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was one thing to kiss on dares or when they were drunk, but this wasn't either of them. No, his friend was kissing him because he wanted to kiss him.

At least that's what Shawn was hoping. He knew that it was completely possible that the kiss was only meant to calm him down and pull him back from the edge. That was what Gus always seemed to be doing anyway.

That was the last thing that he wanted though. More than anything he wanted for his friend to want to be doing this not because he felt like he had to take care of the faux-psychic, but because he felt something for him.

Pulling back Shawn let his eyes dart over his companions face trying to figure out what was going on through his mind. If the kiss wasn't because Gus felt something for him than he was going to have to…

"Shawn," Gus called out resting a hand on the side of his face, "You're over-thinking it."

"I really don't think I am," Shawn disagreed with a shake of his head.

"You really are. You want to know how I know that?"

"How? I'm the psychic one remember."

"One: You're not psychic so don't even try to go there with me. Two: You're over-thinking because I love you. I always have. Nothing's going to change that."

Shawn's eyes went wide at the confession. It was so calm and matter-of-fact. Almost as if his best friend since childhood hadn't just said he was in love with him. It was nothing like Shawn had thought a confession like that went.

"See?" Gus smiled his thumb gently running over Shawn's lips, "It's simple."

"How can it be simple?" Shawn questioned softly.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know that, Gus."

"And do I love you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Than how could it be anything but simple?"

For the first time that night Shawn's mind was completely quiet. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to his friend after everything that had been said already. It was as if everything had stopped moving for a moment.

Then he felt a hand move to cup the back of his head and pull him down. Their lips brushed together once more and the world started to spin again. He knew that even in his wildest dreams he would never be able to dream any of it up.

Needing to feel more he straddled the other mans lap his arms wrapping around his neck as they pressed together. Gus's hands skimmed down his chest tangling in his shirt before pulling it off and tossing it to the side.

A content sigh fell from his lips as the hands moved back to his chest burning a trail everywhere they went. His entire body felt like it was on fire everywhere the man touched him. It was as if he was being burned from the outside in and he loved every second of it.

His hands shook as they reached down trying to unbutton Gus's shirt. He could barely get a few done before he felt too impatient and had to pull the shirt over the mans head. As soon as the shirt of was Gus was crashing them together tightly as their kisses grew more desperate.

Gus pulled back from the kiss a moment later his breath coming out in heavy pants. A soft whimper fell from Shawn at the loss. He never wanted to not feel the man against him. Now that he had a taste he knew he couldn't stop.

A hand moved down his back slipping into his boxers gently kneading at the flesh of his ass drawing low, happy noises from him. Arching his back he tried to push into the hand only to have it removed completely.

"Wh-What?" Shawn questioned his eyes opening to stare at his lover.

"Get up," Gus ordered pushing him back a bit.

"I don't… I..."

All of a sudden his mind was working once more reminding him of everything that he had forgotten. Like the fact that he was making-out with someone that had been his best friend practically since birth.

The idea that he had just ruined the one relationship that he cared for above all tore through him making it hard to breathe. He could feel tears prickle at his eyes at the knowledge that he could very well lose the man.

"Shawn, hey, no," Gus spoke up resting their foreheads together, "It's okay. I'm not leaving. You're okay. Everything's okay. I just wanted to take off our bottoms. That's all. You're okay."

A part of Shawn's knew that he would feel like an idiot later for overreacting like that, but the relief that filled him at the fact that the other man wasn't rejecting him pushed all of that to the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry," Shawn muttered his voice shaking slightly.

"It's okay," Gus smiled carding a hand through his hair a smile coming to his lips, "I should have told you what I was going to do instead of demanding you do it. I just… I don't know exactly how to help when you feel like this. I don't want to hurt you more."

Smiling softly Shawn pulled back so he could stand up and pull off his boxers. For a moment Gus simply stared at him his tongue darting out to lick at his lips before he too pulled off the last of the clothes he was wearing. Once he was sitting down once more Shawn climbed into his lap making himself comfortable.

"I don't think you could ever hurt me, Gus," Shawn confessed letting their lips brush together.

The gates seemed to break at that. Gus held the back of his head tightly as they kissed while his other hand moved back to his ass. Moaning into the kiss Shawn pushed back before rocking forward letting their hard lengths brush against each other.

"Lube," Gus gasped out breaking the kiss and scrambling to reach for the drawer next to the bed.

As his lover tried to grab the lube they needed Shawn began to pepper kisses to the mans neck stopping every once in awhile to suck on the sweat-slicked skin enjoying the salty taste of the man under him.

By the time Gus was straightening up again Shawn felt more desperate than he had before. It took everything in him to stay still as his lover slicked his fingers up and positioned them so they were gently caressing his hole.

"Gus," Shawn muttered his voice sounding gruff even to himself, "Please."

Nodding his head Gus locked their eyes together before slowly pushing a finger into him. Letting his eyes slip shut Shawn dug his nails into his lovers shoulders forcing himself to stay relaxed at the feeling.

For a moment neither of them moved. Instead they let themselves get used to the feeling of them pressed together. It was somehow both exactly what they had thought it would be and nothing like it at the same time.

A soft sigh escaped Shawn as Gus started to move. It was easy to tell that he knew exactly what he was doing and Shawn loved it. The fact that the other man was taking care of him like this made his heart feel like it was going to pound of of his chest.

"Gus?" Shawn asked his hands moving up to cup his lover head, "You know that this isn't..."

"Shawn," Gus cut him off staring up at him, "I wouldn't have done this now if I had any doubts."

"Good. Because I do. I love you, I mean. I really do love you."

"I love you too, Shawn."

Smiling softly he rested his head on the other mans shoulder as another finger was pushed into him. The desperation that had been there before had been replaced with something much more powerful and he loved every second of it.

He breaths came out in pants as he rocked back on the fingers letting them stretch him open in the best ways. Never had he thought that his best friend would be able to play him as well as he was. Though it wasn't all that shocking either.

Slowly the fingers slid out of him leaving him feeling more empty than he had before. The hands moved to his hips holding on to him tightly as they moved together positioning him until he was able to sink onto the hard length.

Letting out a content sigh Shawn slowly sank down on the other man letting himself savor every moment of it. After finally getting what he had wanted for so long he couldn't bring himself to speed things up no matter how much he wanted to feel more.

"This won't be the only time, you know," Gus offered his fingers flexing against Shawn, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Who says I won't?" Shawn said aiming for teasing but coming up short, "I'm good at running away."

"Not from me and I'm not letting you go now that I have you. You're stuck with me, Shawn. Just like always."

Shawn wanted to argue against that for a moment before it hit him that the man was right. He could walk away from everything else, but for the life of him he could never actually leave Gus behind. No matter how hard he tried.

Shaking his head at the realization he cupped the side of his lovers face kissing him with everything that he was worth. The hands on his hips ran up his back holding onto him tightly as they started to rock together.

Everything about the movements were slow and methodical. It took a second for his brain to catch up, but once it did he knew that he and Gus weren't having sex like he always dreamt of. No, they were making love.

His heart felt like it was going to explode at that. Though he wasn't even close to being a virgin anymore he had never felt anything like what he was experiencing now. It was perfect in every way he could think of and then some.

Breaking the kiss he stare at his lover enjoying the sweet smile that was on his lips. A brilliant grin of his own bloomed on his lips as he slowly started to message the mans shoulders and back as they moved.

A low groan slipped from Gus his head falling forward until it was resting on Shawn's chest. The feeling of absolute peace filled him. He didn't know that he'd finally find what he was looking for cradling his best friend to his chest with his cock deep inside him, but he couldn't say he was upset.

All thoughts of that went out the window though when Gus wrapped a hand around his length. His movements were so sure as he jerked him off drawing mewls of pleasure that he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

"G-Gus," Shawn stuttered out bending his head down as well.

Slowly his lover turned his head so they were looking at each other once more. Gus's free hand curled through his hair pulling him into a kiss that sent his mind reeling as his nails dug into his back once more as he got lost in the feeling.

Breaking the kiss he tossed his head back his mouth opened in a silent scream as it all came to be too much. He could feel Gus's hand still moving his cum spilled between them and the world darkened. He barely heard Gus calling out his name as he went over the edge as well.

"Gus," Shawn whispered as the man slipped out of him and moved so they were both laying across the bed.

"Shawn," the other man responded holding on to him.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't let me run away from you again."

"Never. You're not going anywhere."


	6. Gules

Pairing: Gules (Jules x Gus)

Warnings: Sex, Small Dirty Talk, Desperation, Wall Sex.

TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Throwing her head back Juliet laughed at the story Shawn was telling. When they had gotten to the restaurant she had wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the next hundred years, but now she was glad that she was there hanging out with her friends relaxing.

It hadn't really been a long week or a particularly hard case, but it had been awhile since they hung out together. Actually, thinking about it she couldn't think of the last time they were all together like this. Normally it was her, Shawn, and Gus or her and Lassiter.

The idea that the four of them would hang out together had come into her mind more than once over the last few years, but it quickly left. Even though she knew all of them counted each other as friends they had a tendency to try to one up each other whenever they were around. Well, Shawn and Lassiter did at least. It didn't really lend itself to them having a drink after work.

She still wasn't exactly sure how the four of them had ended up deciding that it was a good idea, but she was have the time of her life. It was like being fully surrounded by her family and she loved that feeling more than anything.

Looking around the small table she let the smile grow on her lips as she took all of them in. Everyone seemed so relaxed and free. For the first time since they had started working together they were just friends and nothing else.

A content sigh fell from her lips as she picked up her glass of water. A small part of her wished that she was drinking a glass of wine, but with the knowledge that they all had work in the morning they had all decided to not drink. Something she was happy about since they had been at the restaurant for more than a few hours. She would have been completely trashed at the moment if she was having alcohol.

Focusing back on her friends she shook her head at the story that Lassiter had started to tell. She was so caught up in listening to the story that she jumped when she felt something brush against her thigh.

Her eyes darted down just in time to see Gus's hand pulling away from her. For a split second she felt frozen; then her heart began to race. Looking up at the mans face she saw him shaking his head in amusement at her partners story, but he was acting as if nothing happened.

Forcing herself to look away she waited with bated breathe trying not to show that she wasn't paying attention anymore. Everything around her seemed to move so slowly until she felt the fingers brushing against her once more.

The touch was barely there but she felt goosebumps erupt over her skin. Licking at her lips she forced herself to stare at her partner as she reached out to take a hold of the mans hand resting it fully on her thigh. A shaky breath left her lips as she let go of his hand letting it simply rest there.

She felt like she couldn't breathe as she waited for the man to do something. It suddenly occurred to her that Gus could have just been stretching and touched her accidentally. If that was the truth than she had just made a huge mistake.

In her mind she considered Gus to just be a friend. An extremely handsome and intelligent friend that made her heart speed up every time she looked into those brilliant brown eyes, but a friend nonetheless.

Okay, so she had a huge crush on the man. More times than she really wanted to admit she had taken her daydreams into her own hands and oh did she had some thoughts about what they could do together.

It was also something that she had been fighting. The last thing that she wanted to do was make things awkward between them and since he hadn't shown any sign of liking her back it was just simpler that way.

Now though… Now she was waiting for him to do something more. Everything in her wanted to scream that he move his hand. Either to touch her more or to remove it completely. At this point she didn't really care as long as she finally got on answer as to what it was that was going on between them. It felt like an eternity had passed before she finally got her answer.

The hand crept up her thigh brushing against the seam of her pants. Everything about it was slow and teasing, but none of it was tentative. Gus knew what he wanted and despite the hesitation from before he was going to take it.

Juliet found herself squirming in her seat at the mere thought. The man was normally a little tentative in the things that he did. To have him actively going after her like he was made her want him even more.

Everything about the situation was methodical. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was pulling out all the stops making her want to drag him away from the table so they could get to the fun part.

"What about you, Jules?" Shawn questioned making her jerk out of her thoughts, "You want to stay out longer, right?"

"Well," she started her eyes darting towards Gus.

"Oh, come on, you're all abandoning me? It's barely past midnight!"

"Do you want two cops handling guns while sleep deprived?" Lassiter jumped in throwing some money on the table, "You're reckless; not stupid. Well, not that stupid."

"Awe! That almost sounded like a compliment. Want to try again?"

She watched in silence as Lassiter and Shawn got up from the table and started to make their way out of the restaurant. As soon as the door closed behind them the hand on her thigh moved so it was cupping her through her pants.

Gasping at the sudden touch her eyes went back to Gus. He was staring at her as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. There was so much desperation and want in those eyes that she couldn't help squirming once more pushing herself closer to his touch.

"Gus," Juliet tried to say her voice cracking as she held back a moan.

"Jules," the man replied the dark smirk on his lips belittling the innocence of his tone, "Is something wrong?"

"You- You could say that."

"Is there something I could do to help?"

A groan fell from her lips at his words while her mind spun trying to keep up with everything that she wanted to do to him. The sensible part of her told her to pull away from him and invite him back to her place so they could continue.

She wasn't that strong though. Making sure they left enough money to pay their bill she grabbed the man by his wrist and lead him out of the restaurant doing her best not to show how close to the edge she really was.

As soon as they were outside and away from people Gus spun her around into his arms pulling her into a kiss that stole her breath away. Gripping the fabric of his shirt she held on with everything that she was trying to fight the urge to rip it off.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Gus stated breaking the kiss.

"I might," she replied staring up at him, "How far to your place?"

"About three blocks."

"Good."

A brilliant smile came to his lips before he tilted his head down once more capturing her in another kiss. Her hands moved down starting to untuck his shirt only to have him pull back before she could get too far.

A strong hand threaded with her own holding on tightly as he began to lead her to his place. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as they walked. She truly couldn't wait to finally be able to touch him.

Neither of them spoke the entire walk. Though she did force Gus to stop more than once so she could press him against a wall to kiss him for all that she was worth. She was quickly becoming addicted to his kisses.

By the time they got to the apartment building Juliet was ready to push him into the closest wall. The feeling of his hands on her body weren't nearly enough to satisfy her and, based off the hard length her hand had brushed over a few times, they weren't enough for him either.

The door was barely closed behind her when Gus was crowding her against it plastering himself against her. Groaning loudly she began to pull at his clothing once more not caring if she was ripping it or not. She needed him naked five minutes ago.

A hand gripped her thigh lifting it up until she was wrapping it around his waist. Gasping she tossed her head back against the wall her hips thrusting forward wanting more despite the fact that she was still mostly clothed.

Gus seemed to understand exactly what she was thinking because he let her leg drop to the floor before he followed to his knees. With wide eyes she watched as the man popped the button and lowered the zipper of her pants.

A shiver ran down her spine as he lowered them so they were pooling on the floor. She didn't have time to think before he was spreading her legs as far as they could go and leaning forward to run his tongue over her already wet underwear.

Knowing that it wasn't going to be enough she pulled him up to his feet. Gus looked so confused at that, but she didn't let it stop her as she tugged off the rest of her clothing until she was standing naked in front of him.

His heated gaze traveled over her making her heart jump. She didn't have to stand there long before he was following her lead and taking off his clothing as well. As soon as the last piece was on the ground he was sandwiching her against the wall once more.

Burying his face in her neck he began to lick and nip at her drawing mewls of encouragement from her. His hand returned to her thigh moving to wrap it around him. The feel of his sweat-slicked skin against her own had her bringing her other leg up so he was supporting all of her.

"Juliet," Gus groaned out grinding his hips letting her feel just how hard he was, "I don't… Condom?"

"I'm on the pill," she replied her nails digging into his back, "Please, Gus. I need to feel you in me."

Nodding his head quickly Gus reached a hand down so he could align himself with her. She couldn't help watching him take himself in hand. He was a bit bigger than she had imagined and she loved it.

All thought escaped from her as he slowly pushed himself inside. Her head cracked against the wall while her mouth fell open at the feeling. She loved the way he felt filling her. It was just on this side of too much and it was perfection.

Still, she needed more. She couldn't move her hips all that well, but that didn't stop her from grinding down trying to get him deeper inside her. It wasn't enough and she could feel the tears of desperation fill her eyes.

A hand cupped the side of her face drawing her attention back to her lover. She could see the same need mirrored in his eyes though he seemed to have a bit more control over himself than she currently did.

A happy, loving smile was on his face before he was leaning forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was so different from what they had shared before that she couldn't help but feel completely lost for a moment.

"Have you really been thinking about this?" Gus questioned pulling back far enough to speak.

"For so long," Juliet admitted before pecking him on the lips once more, "You?"

"Practically since we met."

"Why now than?"

"The sound of your laughter at all the stupid stories. The way the light seemed to make your eyes brighter. I couldn't not feel you. At least once."

"We'll have a lot more than just once. I'm not planning on letting you go now, Gus."

His smile seemed to get larger at that. For a split second everything in her world narrowed to that smile and all she wanted was for him to never lose it. Then Gus slowly rocked his hips up pushing him all the more into him.

Moaning Juliet let her eyes flutter shut as pleasure raked through her. A soft chuckle left the man in front of her making her feel warmer than she already did. Before she could open her eyes to look at him once more though all the slow hesitation was gone.

Dropping her head to her lover shoulder she wrapped her arms around him holding on as he drove himself into her over and over drawing noises she didn't even know she could make from deep in her chest.

"Juliet," Gus ground out his breaths puffing out over her ear, "You have no idea how amazing you are. It's torturous to be in the same place as you and know that I can't touch you. I have wanted to know just how soft your skin would be against mine for so long. Now that I can… I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Juliet wanted to say something in return, but it was as if all she could do was moan and gasp as he drove into her over and over again. All logical thought had been chased from her mind and she loved every second of it.

"G-Gus," she stuttered out her hips trying to met his with every thrust, "Close."

"Me too," he offered his tongue darting out over the shell of her ear, "Come for me, Jules. Please. Let me see it?"

The plea that fell from his lips had her crying out when her orgasm slammed into her. Her whole body was shaking as he picked up speed calling out her name as he joined her over the edge as well.

The world slowly stopped spinning and came back into focus as Gus pulled out letting her shaky legs drop back to the floor. As soon as they were separated both of them sank to the floor trying to catch their breath.

"I was not expecting that," Juliet commented staring at her lover.

"Me either," Gus shook his head, "I wanted to do this right. To woo you. Make love to you."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice Juliet couldn't help but grin as she reached out and thread their fingers together. Gus dropped his eyes to their hands before bringing them to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"We have time," Juliet replied with a slight shrug her smile growing soft as he pulled her to her feet, "Right?"

"All the time in the world," Gus smiled kissing her forehead, "But now. Bed?"

"Shower. Then bed."

"I'm not sure I can stand for much longer."

"Awe. My poor baby. Don't worry. I'll do all the hard work this time."


End file.
